


【耀瞳】无处可逃 （下）

by wenyu



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenyu/pseuds/wenyu





	【耀瞳】无处可逃 （下）

早晨，白羽瞳在强大的生物钟下艰难的醒过来，身体像是被卡车碾过一样，酸痛不已，白羽瞳想起昨晚发生的事情，看着抱着自己沉浸在睡梦里的展耀，白羽瞳无声叹息，事情为什么走到这一步，他们是好兄弟啊，现在的展耀太偏执了。

 

他必须得逃！

 

白羽瞳想要起身却发现展耀的欲望还插在他身体里，小腹也涨涨的，不由黑了一张俊脸，这个展耀，竟然不给他清理，还……还插在里面过了一夜，简直不能忍！！！

 

在展耀身上某处穴道轻轻摁了一下（睡穴的功能，既不伤身又能让展耀陷入深眠），以确保展耀不会轻易醒来，掰开展耀紧环在他腰间的手臂，轻轻离开展耀怀里，噗的一声，精液流了出来，被折腾了一宿，身体还很敏感的白羽瞳轻吟一声，当即红了脸，再也顾不得其他，匆匆套上衣服就跑了。

 

两三个小时后……

 

展耀醒来发现白羽瞳逃了，眼里的黑暗肆意弥漫，小白，为什么要逃？我那么爱你，和我在一起不好吗？我一定会找到你，然后……呵，我会让你再也不敢逃，再也不会逃！

 

展耀进一步黑化，寻求赵爵帮忙，大范围的事情催眠了所有能催眠的人，满世界的找白羽瞳。

 

…………分割线…………

 

赵爵悠闲地坐在桌边喝着下午茶，嘴角扯起一抹弧度，那个人也该收到消息了吧，看了看旁边座位上的那杯茶，赵爵托腮安静的等着的期待已久的那人。

 

“赵爵！你看看你和小耀都做了什么？！”人未至声先到，赵爵见原本冷静自持的那人失了自制，轻轻笑出声来。

 

展启天走了进来，看到坐在桌前无动于衷的赵爵，怒火中烧，“是不是你对小耀说了什么？是你帮他催眠了那些人吧？！你知道你在做什么吗？！你会毁了小耀的！！！”展启天闭眼压制住爆发的情绪，再睁开眼又是那个冷静到冷漠的展启天，“希望你以后能离我儿子远一点。”展启天说完扭身就走。

 

“呵呵，你还是这倔脾气，好不容易让你自己送上门来，你以为我会让你就怎么走了吗？！”赵爵不动声色的走到展启天身后，正好接住展启天软倒的身体。

 

展启天强忍着不让自己昏过去，“你做了什么？”

 

“一点迷药而言。”赵爵将展启天打横抱起，向顶楼走去，“而且你要相信我不会伤害你的孩子，就像当年你为了她欺骗我时我一样没有伤害她。”

 

听到最后一句话，展启天瞪大了眼，赵爵怎么会知道的？！当年……他想要再说些什么，却压抑不住药性彻底陷入黑暗……

 

 

…………分割线…………

 

 

不对！

 

白羽瞳逃出来已经3天了，逃出来后他没有回公寓，也没有回家，而是偷偷躲到了白磬堂闲置已久的一间精装房里，这是白磬堂闲钱投资同一批次买的，不起眼到白磬堂都不知道这儿还有间房产。

 

逃出来那天，因身体不适白羽瞳买了些药品和食材，在房间里修养了3天才好了些，这次出来是因为家里没有食物了，他才不得不拖着还有些酸痛的身体出门。

 

出门没一会，白羽瞳就感觉到不对，小区里还是那些人，但总感觉哪里不对，他的感觉也告诉他危险，可是到底哪里不对？！

 

带着焦躁的情绪，白羽瞳快速买好东西，赶紧回家，直到关上门都没发生什么，才松了口气，并在心里安慰自己:看，没事，别老是自己吓唬自己。就去煮饭了。

 

吃完饭，白羽瞳从厨房出来，从镜面家具上看到自己的脸时，终于知道哪里不对了，外面的那些人虽然看着与常人无异，但却是没有一点鲜活劲，就像……就像是……那些被展耀催眠的人！

 

不好，暴露了，要赶紧逃！

 

来不及收拾东西，白羽瞳赶紧离开，却已经晚了，打开门，站在门口的不是展耀又是哪个 ，展耀他，找过来了。

 

逃！

 

白羽瞳脑海里只剩下一个念头，快点逃，逃到展耀也找不到的地方。

 

他不能对展耀动手，只能从别的地方离开，白羽瞳想要关上门从窗户离开，却已经迟了，展耀在白羽瞳愣怔的时候已经进了门。

 

“找到你了。”

 

看着越来越逼近的展耀，灵敏的第六感叫嚣着危险，在展耀伸手过来的时候，白羽瞳防御神经反射下意识的挥开展耀的手，糟了，待白羽瞳反应过来身体已经软了下去，正好被展耀伸出的手揽住，搂进怀里。

 

白羽瞳全身无力，被展耀捏住下巴往嘴里塞了一颗药丸，满眼的复杂情绪，“小白，不要怪我，我会对你好的，前提是你不会再逃离我的身边。”

 

白羽瞳想要询问展耀究竟做了什么，却抵不过药效发作，最终陷入一片黑暗。

 

展耀深情的望向昏迷的白羽瞳，喃喃低语:“抓住你了，你终于是……属于我的了。”

 

…………分割线…………

 

嗯……疼……不……不要……

 

昏昏沉沉间，白羽瞳感到下身一阵剧痛，努力睁开眼，映入眼帘的就是展耀那张带着隐忍与兽欲的俊脸，而他自己则双手被不知名的金属链子锁在床头。

 

“嗯……”来不及想什么，他就被体内延绵不绝的疼痛夺去了全部注意力，“展耀，嗯……你放开我……”

 

“放开你？怎么可能？！你既然敢逃跑就要有接受惩罚的准备，我要让你明白你到底是属于谁的！”展耀凑到白羽瞳耳边轻柔说道，气氛迤逦的仿佛是热恋中的情侣正在互诉衷肠，欲望却越发用力的在白羽瞳体内肆意侵犯。

 

“啊……不……放开……唔……我……啊～”

 

看着白羽瞳眼角的泪水，展耀内心深处的暴戾弥漫而出，不顾白羽瞳的哀求张嘴在他肩上咬了一个带血的牙印，恶狠狠的说道:“你跑啊，怎么不跑了？我现在就把锁链打开，给你机会，我让你跑，一次机会，你把握好了，自由是你的，把握不好，这华丽的牢笼，无尽的黑暗，还有我对你无边的爱，就会是你最后的归宿！”

 

“……啊，不……”

 

咔的一声，手上的锁链已经打开，白羽瞳双手重获自由，用力推开还在他身上驰骋的展耀，就要爬向床边，却被展耀两只手抓住腰部拖回身下，后穴再次被怒涨的欲望填满，展耀没有一丝停顿，每次都重重的捣在白羽瞳的敏感处，直插的他全身酥软，无力再逃。

 

“跑啊，快跑啊，你快没有时间了，快，快跑，我享受把你带回来的快感，宝贝，我快等不及了，惩罚你实在是太爽了，小白，我的宝贝。”

 

“不，不要了……求你……我～我不跑了，呜……求你……放……啊……过我……”

 

“真的不逃了？”

 

“呜呜……不，不逃了……真的，猫儿……求你……不要了……”白羽瞳只觉得展耀的欲望又粗了一圈，脐橙的姿势使得展耀的欲望进的更深，小腹处被顶出一个凸起，他害怕的捂住肚子，彻底被攻破心理防线，在展耀怀里哭的可怜兮兮，“不……猫儿……呜呜……小展哥哥……不要了，饶……唔……了我吧，肚子……肚子……呜……”

 

“肚子怎么了？”

 

“呜呜……嗝……好涨，会破的……呜……不要了……”带着鼻音的小奶音与其说是在求饶，不如说是在诱惑，撩的展耀越发兴致高扬。

 

呐，小白，你会只爱我一个人吧，我会，永远爱你❤️，直到生命尽头！

 

夜，还很长……

 

……

 

…………

 

………………

 

 

自那次逃跑后，他被展耀关在家里已经有半年了，也不知道展耀对外用了什么说辞，这期间一直没有人寻找他，白羽瞳从满怀希望到现在的死心认命，中间经历了多少坎坷波折，在展耀长达几个月的调教中，无论是身体还是心理，他都已经离不开展耀了。

 

展耀也实现了他一直以来的执念:将白羽瞳锁在床上，困在怀里，囚在身下。

 

卧室里的情事从傍晚一直持续到半夜，其激烈程度在客厅都能听到白羽瞳的哭泣求饶声。

 

“嗯……不……不要了，……猫儿，饶……了我，求你……呜……”白羽瞳不知道，在床上他的眼泪与哭求只会让展耀兽性大发，愈发狠命的折腾他。

 

“换个叫法。”

 

“……唔……小展哥哥……”

 

“错了，叫老公。”

 

“老……老公，啊啊啊！”体内的欲望顿时又粗了一圈，展耀的动作也粗野起来，白羽瞳被展耀搂在怀里肆意侵犯，脑子里只有两个字:骗子！

 

不知过了多久，在展耀的低吼声中，白羽瞳只觉体内涌入一股热流，再次被迫达到高潮，在展耀身下几次被插的爽到射精，身体疲惫不堪的同时，白羽瞳更是满心的羞耻与委屈，这一刻，白羽瞳终于明白他和展耀再也回不到从前，展耀偏执的爱只有两种结果，要么同寝生，要么同穴死。

 

带着一抹白羽瞳自己也说不明白的惆怅与迷茫，白羽瞳在也无法自欺欺人，终于承认了展耀在自己身上刻下了无形的印记。

 

他，白羽瞳，独属于展耀。

 

白羽瞳的情绪变化瞒不住一直关注着他的展耀，俩人别扭了半年时间，终于等到他开窍，展耀不禁欣喜若狂，实在按耐不住激动的情绪，又拉着白羽瞳共扑欲海。

 

又是彻夜未眠……

 

当白羽瞳醒过来时，已经是第二天下午了，浑身酸痛无力，身上倒是很清爽，很明显展耀帮他清理过了，肚子饿的咕咕叫，白羽瞳起身的时候才发现锁在他脚裸上限制他行动范围的锁链已经拿掉了，被锁了半年多腿脚猛然轻省了的白羽瞳反而有种不习惯的感觉。

 

“看什么呢？”由于太过出神连展耀进来了都没有发现，白羽瞳不禁愣住，从什么时候开始，他对展耀没有了防备心？好像从一开始他就没有防备过展耀，所以才会被他轻而易举的抓住，侵犯，囚禁……呵，自己可真是……迟钝啊！

 

对于白羽瞳的不搭不理，展耀已经习以为常，自顾自的将碗端到床头柜上，“饿了吧？来，先吃点东西再睡一会。”

 

“……嗯。猫儿，你以后不要再锁着我了，好吗？”白羽瞳抬头紧紧盯着展耀的眼睛，期待从展耀口中说出想要的答案。

 

“好。”小白，只要你自愿留在我身边，我何必锁着你呢？！

 

待白羽瞳吃完饭，躺在床上再次入睡，展耀抱着白羽瞳笑的满足，我的爱，你终于自愿睡到我的怀抱里来了。

 

END


End file.
